


Never Have I Ever

by brujsedbones



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cumshot, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Rimming, Rough Sex, after-sex fluff bc it's kind of necessary, bambam in lingerie, possessive yugyeom, some yugjae, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a night in the dorm with got7 means drinking. and drinking with got7 means spilled secrets and pent up sexual frustration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for so much dialouge

Bambam belongs to everyone. Yugyeom knows that. But it doesn't stop the jealousy from spiking in his chest when he sees his best friend lounging across Jackson's lap.

There are much easier things to dwell on — the homoerotic conversation swirling around him, dwindling amount of Soju in the clear bottle in the center of the circle, the mocking gaze from Choi Youngjae directly to his left — but the only thing Yugyeom can focus on is how jealous he is as he watches Jackson slip his hands into Bambam's back pockets, and how his vision goes red as Bambam parts his lips in a silent moan, and keens back into Jackson's touch. Before his brain can process what he's doing, Yugyeom's long legs are carrying him towards the door, grabbing his wallet on the way out.

"Yugyeom!" Someone behind him shouted, but the maknae did not dare turn to see who followed him. But the person called again, and Yugyeom whirled around, hand on his hip. Youngjae jogged up, running his hand through his mussed hair.

"You walk fast, Yugyeom. What were you trying to esca—"

"What are you doing here?" Yugyeom deadpanned. He knew Youngjae was wildly stubborn, so he didn't bother trying to convince him to turn around. 

"Accompanying you to get more alcohol, of course!" Youngjae quipped. And that's exactly what he did. He followed Yugyeom to the store in silence, choosing the bottles of alcohol and making small talk. He even bought Yugyeom some candy, and paid for everything. By that point, Yugyeom was suspicious. When Youngjae suggested they take the long way home, Yugyeom definitely knew something was up.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, rummaging around in the bag.

Youngjae completely ignored the question, answering with one of his own. "So how long have you been in love with Bambam?"

Yugyeom choked on his skittles. Youngjae laughed his boisterous laughter, watching the younger sputter and cough. Yugyeom barely managed to squeak out a response. "What?"

"Oh, come on, everyone sees the way you look at him. And everyone sees you glaring daggers at Jackson." Youngjae laughed again, but it only lasted a moment before his eyebrows furrowed. "Well, everyone except JB."

It was Yugyeom's turn to look smug. "And why do you look so distraught over Jaebum hyung?"

Youngjae shook his head, lost in thought. "He's been all over him all evening."

Yugyeom thought back to the house, and all he could think about how those jeans hung low on Bambam's slender hips and how that pink sweater complimented his skin. He snapped himself out of it. "All over who?"

"Jinyoung." Youngjae spat his name like a curse.

Yugyeom burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god, you're jealous!"

"And you're jealous of Jackson. Shut up."

Yugyeom stopped laughing immediately, but he didn't miss the faint blush that rose on his hyung's cheeks. They walked in comfortable silence for a while, their hands occasionally brushing together. When the dorm came back into view, Youngjae stopped, grabbing Yugyeom's hand. "I need your help with something, okay?" Yugyeom had no idea what it was, but the intense look in Youngjae's eyes told Yugyeom that important. "Follow my lead."

Youngjae switched the bag of alcohol into his other hand, fastening the previous hand in Yugyeom's. His eyes went wide, but Youngjae shushed him. "Trust me."

Youngjae made a pint of slamming the door, and he strolled into the living room with Yugyeom in tow. Youngjae unsheathed two bottles of Soju, and a cheer arose out of the boys. Jackson's eyes zeroed in on their entwined fingers, and a shit-eating grin spread across his face. But before he could make a comment, Mark interrupted. 

"How about a game of Never Have I Ever?" Mark asked. The cheers got louder. 

"I'll start," Mark continued. "Never have I ever cut a class."

Everyone drank, and Bambam whined. "Hyung, you're like forty years old! You're not even in school anymore!"

Mark thumped him on the forehead in response, but Jinyoung agreed. "He's right, hyung. And be interesting."

Jackson piped up next. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Mark drank. Jaebum drank. And after a few reluctant seconds, Yugyeom drank. Jinyoung's eyes widened, and he slapped Yugyeom's shoulder.

"How many girls have you kissed, Gyeomie?"

Yugyeom blushed faintly. "Like eight or nine." He murmured. The boys shouted in protest. 

"Bad maknae!" Youngjae yelled, and Yugeyom stuck his tongue out at him. Youngjae captured Yugyeom's chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting it upwards. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Yugyeom was shocked at first, but kissed Youngjae back. Youngjae himself smiled against Yugyeom's lips before pulling away. Yugyeom opened his eyes, and Youngjae nudged him, making him look to a very shocked Bambam. Yugyeom cast his eyes downward, a fierce blush taking over his face and neck.

Jackson cleared his throat, and Bambam snapped out of his stupor. A sweet smile spread across his face. "Never have I ever thought about fucking someone who is sitting in this circle."

Everyone drank, including Bambam, which defeats the purpose of the game, but no one commented.

Bambam snickered at the exposure. "Go around the circle and say who."

"God no, Bambam. That's mortifying." Mark complained.

Bambam pouted, and Yugyeom resisted the urge to coo out loud. "But—"

"I'll start," Jinyoung cut in. "I don't have anything to hide."

"Go ahead then," Jackson chimed in enthusiastically.

"Jaebum—" Jinyoung started, but Mark cut him off with an ugly snort.

"Wow, what a surprise!"

"I wasn't finished!" Jinyoung protested. "Jaebum, Mark, and Yugyeom."

"What?!" Mark yelled, voice going up an octave. 

"Me?" Yugyeom asked, turning to his right to face a smirking Jinyoung.

"Yugyeom?" Bambam interjected.

Jinyoung nodded. "I wouldn't mind being fucked by Yugyeom."

"What about you, Gyeomie?" Jackson prodded.

Yugyeom puckered his lips, tapping them in false pondering. "Let's see. Jaebum, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Mark, Jackson," he paused, allowing an attractive smirk to grace his features, "and Bambam."

It takes a few seconds for it to sink in, but as soon as it dawns on the group, they're all howling. 

"Yugyeom!" Jackson yelled. "That's all of us, you whore!"

"You've thought of fucking me, Yugyeom?" Bambam asked.

Yugyeom made eye contact with Bambam, and teasingly licked his lips. "Of course."

Bambam gasped and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed. Yugyeom tossed his head back in laughter while everyone watched the exchange. After he stopped laughing, he turned to Youngjae.

"Spill."

Youngjae was wringing his hands together, and he laughed nervously. "Can you guys skip over me?"

Jaebum leaned forward. "What's the matter Choi Youngjae? Are you scared?"

Youngjae's head snapped in Jaebum's direction. "Shut up, hyung."

Jaebum shifted his weight, enabling himself to lean farther forward. "Make me, princess."

Mark cleared his throat. "Okay we'll skip Youngjae then."

Jinyoung sighed in flagrant irritation. "Can we finish this without commentary? This is taking too long."

"I agree." Mark chimed in. "I've thought about fucking Jinyoung and Jackson."

Jackson started right after. "Mark, Jaebum, and Youngjae."

Youngjae choked on his own tongue. "What?"

Bambam ignored him, sporting a mischievous grin. "I've thought about riding Yugyeom for all he's worth."

A chorus of "Bambam!" and "Gross" filled the air, but Bambam only laughed. "What?" He asked innocently. "I've jacked off to the thought of you drilling me with your thick coc—"

"For the love of god." Yugyeom murmured, blushing yet again. Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

"I'm sick of this question, what's next?"

Jaebum started speaking. "Never have I ever had a threesome."

Bambam drank. Jinyoung drank. Yugyeom drank.

"Kim Yugyeom!" The leader yelled.

Yugyeom covered his face, muffling his speech. "It was one time!"

Jinyoung snickered. "Was there another guy involved?"

"There were two."

The entire group erupted into laughter and screams. No one could actually believe that Kim Yugyeom, their innocent little maknae, had participated in such filthy acts.

Jinyoung rubbed his hands together. "My turn." 

"Oh god." Mark whined. "Everyone get prepared to drink. Jinyoung's done everything."

"Shut up, giraffe neck." Jinyoung snapped. "Never have I ever had car sex."

Mark drank. Jaebum drank. Jackson drank. 

Jinyoung looked at Mark and choked on his tongue. "The—? Hyung!"

Mark ignored him. "Your turn Yugyeom."

Yugyeom paused, thinking about what he had and hadn't done. "Never have I ever had a one night stand."

Jaebum drank. Jackson drank. Bambam drank. Jinyoung drank. Youngjae drank.

Yugyeom looked at Mark, expecting him to drink as well, but he just shrugged. "I'm more into relationships."

"My turn." Youngjae sounded excited. 

"Take us home Choi Youngjae!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Never have I ever wore lingerie."

The words hung in the air for a few seconds, but no one drank. Youngjae whined. "Who's lying? I saw the pink lace panties in the laundry!"

Finally it was Bambam who murmured, "Pass me the fucking bottle."

Youngjae started to howl with laughter. Everyone else looked shocked, except Yugyeom. Yugyeom was trying desperately to think of something other than Bambam in pink lace panties, because he could already feel himself getting hard.

Jinyoung finally spoke. "Bambam, you've actually worn lingerie before?"

Bambam sucked all the dregs from the first bottle before answering. "Yep. I'm wearing them now actually."

Youngjae seemed to be the only one who noticed Yugyeom's predicament. His hand crept along the younger's thigh, and Yugyeom was shooting daggers at his hyung. Or at least he thought he was. Youngjae saw Yugyeom's glare for everything it was, needy and yearning. Youngjae pressed his palm to Yugyeom's half hard cock, and Yugyeom had to bite the thumb to suppress a moan. Youngjae smiled deviously. He always enjoyed being a tease.

Youngjae peppered kisses along Yugyeom's neck, his hand still working on the younger's lower half. His hand dipped past the waistband of Yugyeom's jeans and grasped his cock, an impressive feat in itself given how tight they were. He began to whisper in Yugyeom's ear.

"You're thinking about him in those panties aren't you?"

"Youngjae, please." Yugyeom whimpered.

"Please what?" Youngjae asked teasingly. 

"Hyung, stop." Yugyeom pleaded. He flourished in the feel of Youngjae's thumb pressing into the slit of his cock, but the thought of coming in his jeans was no ideal. Yugyeom's sense of panic heightened when he noticed that Mark was looking at them quizzically.

"Okay." Youngjae pulling back, falling into Bambam's thrall like everyone else. Yugyeom looked at him in bewilderment, his cock still throbbing. He immediately realized that he missed Youngjae's touch. 

Yugyeom pulled Youngjae into his lap. Then he crashed their lips together.

Youngjae opened his mouth immediately, his own tongue curling against Yugyeom's. Without breaking the kiss, Youngjae maneuvered himself so he was straddling Yugyeom, which made it easier for the younger to grab hi hips and pull him closer. They were so caught up in kissing each other that they didn't realize they had captured two people's attention.

Bambam paused from talking for just a moment, his eyes narrowing at Youngjae's back. He continued talking right after, but leader Jaebum noticed the murderous gaze and followed it with his own eyes.

Jaebum's eyes narrowed themselves, and his body went hot with jealousy. He didn't want anybody touching his Youngjae like Yugyeom was. It suddenly dawned on him that this was the reason that Bambam looked so pissed, so he turned back in Bambam's direction.

'Play along.' He mouthed, and Bambam nodded in understanding, a smile gracing his features.

"Bambam," Jaebum started. "You said you're wearing your panties now?"

"I am," The younger said hesitantly. "Why?"

Jaebum smiled devilishly, a look that suited him greatly. "I want to see them."

Either Youngjae or Yugyeom groaned, but their bodies were too entangled to discern who did it. Bambam laughed at the sound, twirling on his way out. Youngjae took that as a cue to crawl off of Yugyeom's lap. He whispered in his ear.

"I've seen those panties. If he looks as good as I think he will, you better get up and fuck him."

Yugyeom just nodded, and "Trauma" by Doja Cat started playing on the surround sound speakers. The sensual beat flowed through the room. Bambam stalked down the hallway, swaying his hips to the beat. Yugyeom's heart stopped. His breathing got shallow. His mind searched for words, but it found none.

Bambam was beautiful. 

Everyone knows that Bambam is beautiful. But this was something else entirely. Bambam was stunning. Breath-taking. Ethereal.

The panties were black, not pink like the ones Youngjae described. They were patterned with lace roses, and they mad Bambam's ass look fantastic. The garters he wore were black as well, adorned with little bows. They fastened to thigh high black socks, which clung to his shapely legs like a second skin. And around Bambam's neck was a simple black choker, with a little silver sun charm hanging from the center.

No one moved as Bambam came further into the room. No one spoke. Bambam kicked the alcohol aside, taking it's place in the center of the circle. He pulled the garter away from his leg, letting it snap against his skin. He swung his hips invitingly, and Yugyeom's jaw was clenched so tight he thought it might break. Bambam caught Yugyeom's eyes, and sent him a lewd wink before stalking over to Jaebum.

Yugyeom's heart picked up speed. Just seeing Bambam nearing Jaebum made him antsy. Bambam pushed on Jaebum shoulder, making him sit back farther in the chair. Jaebum bit his lip, his eyes raking down Bambam's frame. But before anything could happen, Yugyeom stood up. He grasped each of Bambam's thighs in his hands and wrapped them around his own waist, and carried Bambam out of the room and down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom wanted to fuck him. He wanted to fuck Bambam until his throat was hoarse from moaning and crying out. Yugyeom wanted to fuck Bambam until he could remember no touch except for Yugyeom's own.
> 
> And that's exactly what he did.

Yugyeom set Bambam's legs on the ground, pushing him against the door once they were safely inside. They locked eyes, then locked lips as the younger pulled Bambam into a heated kiss. Yugyeom gathered both of Bambam's wrists in one of his hands, and rose them above his head. Yugyeom rubbed his thumb over one of Bambam's nipples, making him shudder. Growing breathless, Bambam broke the kiss and leaned forward slightly.

"Gyeomie, I've never see this side of y-"

Yugyeom grabbed his throat, and pushed him back against the door. "Shut up, slut."

Bambam arched his back, whimpering at the name. His lips form a natural pout, and Yugyeom almost forgot how much he wanted to fuck Bambam because he was so damn adorable. But he regained his composure after a few seconds.

"I don't know what commitments you have with Jackson, or Mark, or anyone out there. But for right now, you're mine." Yugyeom said. "Got it?"

Bambam nodded, but Yugyeom continued on. He used his empty hand to part Bambam's legs slightly, and this hand moved while gesturing to various body parts. "This pretty cock of yours? It's mine. These lips? Mine. This ass? Mine. Do you understand?"

Bambam nodded again, and Yugyeom proceeded to mark the expanse of the elder's throat. He bit down harshly on Bambam's neck, sucking gently on the mark and running his tongue over it soon after. Yugyeom repeated this process over and over, marking every inch of Bambam's neck from the swell of his throat to the sharp line of his collarbones. Bambam's breathing was heavy, and his hands tangled in Yugyeom's midnight black tresses. Bambam mustered enough strength to push the younger away, only to help him take his shirt off.

He kissed down Yugyeom's chest, Bambam's lips pressing chaste and possessive over hot skin. His hands expertly undid Yugyeom's belt, pulling down his jeans and boxers in one go. Yugyeom's hard cock sprang out, just barely brushing his hyung's lips. Bambam smiled, kissing the younger's thighs and stomach. Yugyeom's hips bucked forward, but Bambam pushed them back against the door. He continued his upward onslaught of kisses, getting closer and closer to Yugyeom's crotch.

"Jesus Bambam, would you stop being a tease?"

Fearing that Yugyeom was getting bored of him, Bambam kissed the tip of the younger's cock. He ran his tongue over the slit, eliciting a quiet moan from him. Deciding to stop teasing, Bambam wrapped his supple lips around the head of Yugyeom's cock. The latter gasped, the shocked sound propelling Bambam's lips further down his shaft.

Bambam's full lips stretched pretty and red around Yugyeom's cock. He grasped the younger's length in his hand, making him jump. Bambam bobbed his head, enveloping more and more of Yugyeom's shaft in the wet heat of his mouth. He repeated these actions, making Yugyeom roll his hips into his mouth. One hand stroked what his mouth couldn't reach (or rather, what Bambam refused to let it reach at the present moment. Kunpimook Bhuwakul takes cock like he was made for it.

Yugyeom was a mess. An endless string of moans left his mouth, accompanied by curses. Bambam was so proud of himself. But Bambam was also lazy. He let his jaw go slack, and let Yugyeom fuck his throat. His fingers tangled in Bambam's raven hair, thrusting his hips forward and into his mouth.

Bambam's bright eyes gazed up at the maknae as he swallowed every inch of his cock. Yugyeom almost let himself come in the Thai boy's mouth. Bambam was certainly open to the idea. But Yugyeom wanted to fuck him. He wanted to fuck Bambam until his throat was hoarse from moaning and crying out. Yugyeom wanted to fuck Bambam until he could remember no touch except for Yugyeom's own.

And that's exactly what he did.

Yugyeom pulled Bambam off of him, the very audible pop sound resonating through the room. Bambam was carried over to the bed in the same fashion he was brought into the room, and laid down on the bed delicately. Yugyeom rummaged around in his bedside table until his fingers closed around the small bottle of lube.

Yugyeom stood next to the bed, taking in Bambam's sheer beauty. His cheeks were a rosy shade of pink, his lips pressed together in a miniature pout (probably due to Yugyeom's hesitation), and then there was that fucking choker. It drove him absolutely insane, and it looked even better than it did before, surrounded by the museum of hickeys that Yugyeom had left in his wake.

He sat on the bed, and Bambam pushed himself up to his elbows. Yugyeom drank him in — mussed hair, bare chest, swollen cock pressing flush against the lace — before licking his lips, and eventually speaking.

"You have two choices Bambam," Yugyeom began. "I can fuck you in this position, slowly, taking my time with you as if you're a piece of porcelain we both know you're not."

Bambam's pout deepened.

"Or I can take you from behind, and give you the satisfaction we both know only I can give you."

Bambam allowed an innocent smile to grace his features before drawing his eyebrows together in false thought. "Hmm...a hard decision."

Yugyeom's jaw dropped. "You did not just make a pun."

Bambam laughed, his eyes nearly closing. "Oh, but I did. I'll take the latter option, please."

Following his words, Bambam turned over to his stomach, pushing his ass back toward Yugyeom with an impressive arch to his back. Yugyeom promptly dropped the lube on the bed, making Bambam lift his head to stare at the younger in bewilderment. 

"Gyeomie, you kind of need that f— oh."

Yugyeom pushed Bambam's panties to the side. A moment later, he flattened his tongue and dragged it over Bambam's hole, over and over, judging his skill from how the elder responded. He felt Bambam's body shaking, his thighs tensing up, relaxing, tensing again, and he was producing these breathy little whimpers with each firm swipe of Yugyeom's tongue, like each sound is being physically pulled out of him. Yugyeom squeezed his hands, kneading the flesh of Bambam's ass and stiffened his tongue, pressing the tip in the tiniest bit.

The sound the Thai man made didn't sound voluntary, and his arms gave out beneath him. He moaned pitifully when Yugyeom pushed his tongue in deeper, working up a slow rhythm of in and out. Before his tongue could get in far enough to do any real damage, Bambam became impatient.

"Would you just fuck me already?"

In any other situation, the words would have devastated the poor maknae, but Yugyeom heard the breathlessness in Bambam's voice, and saw his toes curl in pleasure, so he didn't really mind him playing coy. Yugyeom rose from his knees, dealing a playful smack to Bambam's ass before popping open the lube. He spoke as he coated his fingers. "Relax, you impatient little diva, I'm feeling generous."

Bambam scoffed. "I didn't like it."

Yugyeom couldn't help it. He outright laughed at that one. He slipped a lube covered finger past Bambam's entrance, but the submissive didn't seem to notice. "I'm sure you didn't. Those loud, wanton moans really scream disinterest."

"That's called acting, you idiot. I don't need your generosity."

Yugyeom was barely holding back chortles. He added another finger alongside the first, scissoring the together. He continued his conversation with Bambam, two fingers knuckle deep inside of him.

"But you need my cock, don't you?" Yugyeom asked. He knew he had him there. 

Bambam paused. "That's not fair."

Yugyeom added a third finger, working them in and out of Bambam slowly so he could adjust to the change. "Do you or do you not need my cock inside of you?"

"I need it." Bambam murmured.

Yugyeom beamed, cocking an ear toward the smaller man, working his fingers faster. "Sorry, what was that? I can't hear what you say when you mumble."

Bambam raised his face out of the sheets. "I said, I need it."

"Beg." 

Bambam flipped over to look at Yugyeom, his face burning. "Yugyeom!"

"Beg me to fuck you like the little cockslut you are, or I'll leave right now."

Bambam was no fool. He could tell Yugyeom was serious. He widened his eyes and fixed his face into his most pleading look. 

"Yugyeom, please fuck me. Fuck me into this mattress. Pound into me until I can no longer can remember my own name. Ravish me until we both collapse. Make me into your slave, and fuck me like I'm yours."

His words left Yugyeom in a mild state of shock. He didn't think that Bambam was actually going to obey him. Bambam's compliance was hard to receive. A full five seconds after speaking, Bambam continued speaking, after not getting a response.

"Of course, if you're not up to the job I'm sure Jacks—"

At the mention of Jackson, Yugyeom wrapped his fingers around Bambam's throat. He leaned down and kissed Bambam rather possessively, his iron grip not relaxing for a second. Yugyeom pushed him back on the bed, and Bambam resumed his earlier position. Yugyeom stroked himself a few times before aligning himself with Bambam's entrance. He held his dick at the midway point, guiding it into Bambam's ass.

The elder's back arched, small gasps and whines falling from his lips. "Christ, Yugyeom, was three even enough?"

Yugyeom smiled, his thighs coming in contact with Bambam's as he bottomed out. "Probably not. But I think you can take it." And with that, he went to work.

Yugyeom, ever the generous gentleman, started his strokes slow, allowing Bambam to get used to him and his girth. The submissive himself seemed unable to form words, expressing his pleasure with low whines, when Yugyeom picked up the pace, Bambam became more vocal. 

Yugyeom loved people who were vocal.

He grabbed Bambam's hips, and started pounding into him. As beautiful as they were, Bambam's panties were prohibiting Yugyeom from going at the pace he and Bambam both wanted. He pulled out, ignoring the elder's pathetic whimper, and slid the panties down his legs. Bambam unfastened the garters and raised his knees, allowing Yugyeom to toss the panties over his shoulder. He left the thigh high socks on though. Those were far too sexy to forfeit.

Yugyeom entered Bambam again, pounding him roughly. His fingers pressed into Bambam's hips. With each thrust, their thighs collided with a loud smacking sound.

"Yugyeom, please." Bambam whined.

Yugyeom grunted, and his hand dealt a hard smack to Bambam's ass, a red mark already starting to form. The elder jolted forward, a small moan absorbed into the mattress. Yugyeom slowed his pace, rolling his hips into Bambam. The elder pushed back into him, his impatience exposing itself.

"Harder, Gyeomie. Faster."

Yugyeom pushed his head down into the mattress, rolling his hips slower in a teasing way. Bambam's moans became higher pitched and needier, and Yugyeom was drunk with power. He came to a full stop. Before he could make another obscene demand, Bambam started talking.

"Kim Yugyeom, if you don't start fucking me right now so help me God I'll—"

Yugyeom pushed Bambam to he landed on his tummy, and slipped him over forcefully. He gripped the elder's throat, careful not to hurt him. Bambam's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting such rough behavior, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. 

"Or you'll what?" Yugyeom mocked.

Bambam avoided his eyes, mind empty of a reply, and whimpered lamely. He rose his hips and Yugyeom placed a pillow under his back, pulling him closer by the ankles. He slid back into Bambam's ass, snapping his hips into him. The elder held no qualms that time around. He was every bit as loud as Yugyeom figured he would be. His sock clad legs snaked around Yugyeom's waist and he locked his ankles, pulling the younger closer to him.

"Yugyeom, please. Fuck," Bambam cried out. One hand was still locked around his throat, but Yugyeom's hips never faltered. He said nothing, but obliged to Bambam's request. Bambam reached his hand down to stroke himself, but Yugyeom's free hand smacked it away.

"I told you that's mine. Don't touch it." Yugyeom ordered. His other hand began to stroke Bambam's shaft for him. 

Bambam's back arched off the bed. "Oh my god, fuck, Yugyeom please let me come." He begged shamelessly.

Yugyeom's hand moved at the same pace as his hips. "Whose cock is it?"

Bambam's chest heaved, his ruined cries breaking the air in a continuous loop. "Yours, it's yours!"

Yugyeom ran his thumb over the tip of Bambam's cock. His wrist flicked quickly, bringing the smaller man to a climax with each motion. Bambam couldn't keep still, and Yugyeom loved it. 

"Whose are you?"

"I'm yours," Bambam murmured.

"Louder," Yugyeom ordered.

"Fuck, Yugyeom, I'm yours! Yours. All yours."

That was definitely loud enough for the group to hear. With a few more flicks of his wrist, Yugyeom watched in awe as Bambam unraveled before him. His body rolled, his lips parted in a wanton moans and his eyes closed in sheer, unadulterated bliss. Ribbons of white silk shot over Bambam' stomach and he looked absolutely beautiful. Wrecked and debauched and Yugyeom's own.

Yugyeom's thrusts were becoming sloppy and erratic as he neared his climax. He knew Bambam was oversensitive, but his orgasm was close enough to taste. He went down on his elbow, pressing sweet kisses to Bambam's lips. Suddenly, Yugyeom sat up, He grasped his cock, stroking it quickly. His knees straddled Bambam's sides, and the elder's mouth opened wide, his tongue out and awaiting Yugyeom's load.

This action alone turned Yugyeom into a mess, and did him in. He came, his orgasm ripping through him so brutally that he almost collapsed. His arousal landed all over Bambam's face — most on his cheeks and some on his forehead. Very little of it ended up in his mouth, but neither of them seemed to care.

Yugyeom flopped down next to Bambam, both of them breathing heavily. It was Bambam who made the first move, tilting his face upwards to capture his own. Yugyeom could taste himself, but he didn't care. He would never get tired of kissing Bambam.

A thought invaded Yugyeom's head, and he broke the kiss, covering his face in embarrassment. "Oh my god, did we actually just have sex?"

Bambam giggles, getting off the bed. He threw some boxers on and pulled a sweater out of his drawer. He spoke as he walked toward the bathroom. "Yep, and it was good sex too!"

Yugyeom blushed fiercely, getting up and dressing as well. He followed Bambam into the bathroom, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around the elder's waist as he rubbed his face.

Yugyeom caught Bambam's eyes in the mirror, and raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly are you doing?"

"I heard cum is good for your skin."

"Oh my god," Yugyeom's cheeks reddened again, but Bambam kept talking, feigning a conversation with an MC.

"'Bambam, your skin is glowing! What's your regimen?' 'Oh I just let Kim Yugyeom nut all over my face. I prefer natural products.'"

Yugyeom let go of him to double over in a mixture of humor and embarrassment. After they both regained their composure, Yugyeom mused, "So how long have you been wearing my sweaters?"

Bambam looked confused, then turned beet red. "Uh— I... um, can explain?" The end of his sentence rose up like a question.

Yugyeom beamed. "There's no need. I think it's cute. But stop stealing them, I like my clothes."

Bambam dragged Yugyeom out of the bathroom. "Wanna go back out there?"

Yugyeom opened the door, only to run into a very angry Choi Youngjae. He was yelling.

"Come on then, Im Jaebum! Come here so I can show you that I can fuck you better than Jinyoung ever did!"

Yugyeom shut the door just as fast as he opened it. "I think it's best if we stay in here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after fuckign months I am finally putting aside the time to finish this fic once and for all. bone app the teeth


End file.
